


Jacking off in other people's bodies

by Yellow_Diamond



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Content approved by S.C.A.R., M/M, Nonbinary Character, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Diamond/pseuds/Yellow_Diamond
Summary: After a successful revenge, Cartman returned to South Park to fill in his desires.





	1. Introduction

It was impossible. The scene before them is just plain impossible. But here they are, face to face with tantamount shock. 

Meat and bones scatter everywhere like a candy shower from a Piñata. Stan and Kyle was in a turmoil of emotion. The body of their dear friend became the brush of crimson red on a canvases of white snow. 

"What... The... Fuck!" Kenny said, his words muffled by his parka. 

"You killed Cartman!" Kyle shouted while followed by Stan's "You Bastard!" 

The three survivors of a hit and run by Santa's Sleigh stared at Cartman's carcass. They looked at one another, gave an unsure grunt and went on their way. 

As for Cartman, he knew he was dead. He knew that a fat old fuck intentionally hit him after he burnt down his house on the North Pole, as if it was his fault he was in the naughty list. But that was not the thing that shocked him. It was the apathy that his friends showed at his dead body. 

"The cocksuckers!" 

At least, he's going to heaven now. Wings sprouted from Cartman's back and lifted him high up in the air. His blood-stained clothes turned white and lengthened into a robe. A golden circlet appeared from his forehead and floated just above his hair. The night sky turned bright and was filled with the singing of the angelic choir. Trumpets blared at his arrival. In the distance, a pearly gate of white manifested within the clouds.

When Cartman stood magnanimous in front of the gate, St. Peter greeted him with his pet cock. 

"Name?" St. Peter asked. He peeked over the podium and saw a fat cherubim. "Oh I know you. Tsk tsk." St. Peter left the podium and pointed at a signboard stuck at the gate. It says 'No Cartman Allowed'. 

Cartman could only stare in shock. If he can't enter heaven, then must mean... St. Peter pulled the lever and Cartman fell from grace. 

Cartman's wings burned to a crisp with his clothes burning along with it. The angelic choir was gone, replaced with the screaming of the damned. The surrounding grew hotter and hotter as he descended down. The once white fluffy clouds turned into smoke that came from brimstone and fire. Cartman landed square on burning rocks and coal. When he stood up, he saw the rusty gates of hell that bore the number of the devil. On the podium beside the gate, he saw Saddam Hussein with his bitch, the cerberus. 

"Name?" Saddam asked. He looked down at the podium and saw a fat little imp. "Oh I know you. Tsk. Tsk." He left the podium and pointed at a signboard stuck at the gate. It says 'No Cartman allowed' 

"You got to be kidding me." 

"Sorry bub. Satan's orders." 

Saddam grabbed his RPG and aimed at Cartman. In an instant, Cartman flew into the sky of hell, into the burning brimstone, the earth and finally back at South Park. Although, he doesn't have any physical form nor corporeal body. He is a ghost doomed to roam the Earth for eternity.


	2. Kenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman travels to the Mccormick Household

The first thing that Cartman noticed when he returned to South Park is that months has passed since his death. He passed by the cemetery and saw a lone daffodil growing at his grave. He went by his home and saw no one, not even his mother nor his cat. The house has been empty for months. 

One thing that never left is his friends. They never left South Park nor even their homes. They go by their usual lives as if nothing has happened. When Cartman peers closer at Stan, Kenny and Kyle, it seemed that they are more closer. More happier. 

During the afternoon, the trio bid their farewell and went to their respective homes. Cartman left the bush that he was hiding in and he decided to follow Kenny. 

Back at his shitty home. Kenny ignored the screams of his parents and went straight to his bedroom. In front of a mirror, he undressed his parka and prepared to wash his face. But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something. It was grey orb of light. He squinted his eyes and swore that he could see a familiar face. It... It's Cartman. Kenny turned around but no one was there. When he returned to the mirror, he saw Cartman, closer this time with smile from ear to ear. 

"Ca- Cartman?" Kenny said. His voice is clear without a parka muffling his voice. 

Cartman did not answer. He floated closer and reached out his misty fingers at the cheeks of Kenny. Cartman could feel it. His heartbeat, the sweat marble of sweat coursing through his temples and most especially, his fear. 

With both hands, he smothered Kenny's face. Cold mists circled Kenny and blocked light and air. He could not breath nor even let out a shout for help. Kenny crumpled on the floor with failed attempts at swatting away the noxious gas. But no matter how hard he tries, the smoke finds a way to enter his ears, eyes, nose and mouth. Some even had the gull to dig themselves in his pants and enter his dick hole and ass. 

In a few moments, blacks bars covered Kenny's vision. A few moments more and all he could see is black. He slumped unmoving to the ground. In a few moments, Kenny woke up from his momentary slumber. His lips crept to a small smile. He let out a few chuckle and then a laugh that lasted for minutes.

"This is payback" Kenny said. But it wasn't actually Kenny saying those words. It was Cartman who had a foothold over Kenny's soul and body. His action is the action of Kenny's body. Everything he do, everything he thinks, it reflects on Kenny. He is Kenny. 

He let one more smile and smothered his laughter. 

Cartman sat at the bed and looked at his reflection. The months have been kind to Kenny. Gone were the days of unfettered look and dusty hair. He grew up to be a developing teenager with a growing definition of muscles. Cartman stretched out his arms, flexed them and brought them to his nose. The musk from the time in the playground was strong. Kenny's smell is breathtaking and all so... Erotic. Cartman felt a pressure growing inside his pants. He looked at it and saw a tent forming. He poked it and it bounced back to place. 

"Don't mind if I do." Cartman chuckled.

With his hands, Carman pulled off his pants and boxers to the floor. What came out was Kenny's 8 inch semi-flaccid package. It stood limply and only supported by his attraction to Kenny's musk. Cartman touched it and scoured every surface, touched every bump in his balls, the hairs protruding at the base and his pink leaking tip. It's surprising that what Kenny used to say was true. He really is sensitive to the slightest of touches. 

Cartman poked his balls and twisted them. A sudden jolt of electricity licked his body to a raw shiver. The sensation was pure bliss and only intensified when he used his other finger to fondle his nipples. 

"Ahh!" Cartman moaned using Kenny's voice. He moaned louder as he poked deeper into his balls and fondled his nipples faster. He screamed when he stood near the edge of orgasm. And suddenly, he stopped. His hands removed themselves from their places and moved positions. His right palm cusped his balls one more time and rubbed the balls with his thumb. Then he grabbed his shaft, brought it to a light rub and tugged it with intimate pulls. As for his left hand, his index fingers traced his butt and brought it closer to his ass. He poked his asshole with his finger. When that was found manageable, he inserted deeper into the chasm. One finger come out and then two. The two fingers opened and stretch his butthole wide open. Judging from how easy it was, Cartman deduced that Kenny must be doing this frequently. 

Cartman's slow pump of his dick put up a meager pace. It was slower than his heartbeat but faster than the seconds of his clock. He pumped eagerly with every pull and every push. Beads of sweat traveled in droves and drenched Cartman's back. His ass clenched, making his fingers stuck inside. But he kept pushing through, both in his dick and in his butt.

One... Two... He quickened pace. One.. Two.. Three.. Faster this time and more intimate. Cartman groaned from the slow fleeting euphoria. One. Two. Three. Four. It is the fastest he has ever been. He could feel it speeding across the shaft of his balls. It crawled to a short stop before shooting his steaming cum high up in the air and landing straight to his chest. Cartman cupped the cum, brought it to his nose and tasted it. The gooey salt-tasting cum squirmed inside his mouth and trailed like goop inside his throat. 

"That-" Cartman huffed. "That was the best fap ever!" 

Cartman huffed once more but this time, he could see his mist forming. He couched and more of him got out. His vision undulated and briefly turned back. Cartman focused on reforming himself but he was being pushed. The overwhelming stimuli from the masturbation weakened his anchor on Kenny's body. One deep cough and all of Cartman's essence was pushed out of Kenny. 

Kenny collapsed at the floor but he woke up soon later. His face is filled with confusion. But that demeanor took a complete turn when he saw his naked body covered with semen. And he swore he could taste his cum inside his mouth. 

"Wha! What the fuck!?" Kenny looked around. He saw Cartman in front of him. 

Cartman looked embarrassed but he can't see him right? He floated behind the open cabinet door and hid just to be sure. 

"I could see you asshole! What the fuck did you do to me." 

Yup, Kenny could see him. It's no use hiding now. 

"I may have masturbate using your body... And tasted your cum." 

"You stupid asshole! I spent three month edging. Three months! And you fucking stole it." 

"At least I'm here. Right?" Cartman looked at Kenny and expected an inch of compassion. But there was none. 

"I don't care. You need to pay." 

"I'm a ghost retard. I don't have money." 

"Money isn't the only thing you can pay with." 

Kenny smiled. Nefarious ideas swirled inside his twisted sick mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord server that helped me create this fiction.
> 
> https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
